1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener for securing a container on a vehicle, more particularly to a fastener for securing a container firmly on the deck of a container ship.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, to prevent undesired movement of stacks of containers 11 on a container ship, lashing rods 2 and fastening assemblies 3 are generally used to secure the containers 11 to deck fittings on a deck 12 of the ship. A conventional fastening assembly 3 includes a connecting member 31 and a connecting rod 32 that are connected in threaded engagement. However, when the ship pitches and rolls in a stormy sea, the threaded connection may be loosened to result in disengagement of the connecting member 31 from the connecting rod 32.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,634 proposes a “Positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform,” which was intended to overcome the aforesaid drawback of the conventional fastening assembly. The positioning assembly includes a limiting seat formed with a limiting hole, and a platform-connecting rod that engages threadedly a container-connecting unit and that has an engaging stud portion for engaging the limiting hole to arrest rotation of the platform-connecting rod, thereby preventing undesired disengagement of the platform-connecting rod from the container-connecting unit. However, the limiting seat may still disengage from the platform-connecting rod due to severe rocking of the ship.